Good girl gone bad
by Belle Herondale
Summary: The teens follow a mundane into the storage room with a demon and then take her to the institute but is she really just a mundane. Sorry I really suck at summary's please read its my first fanfiction. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Revenge

**Hi everyone I know this isn't very good but please read it and review. I do not own the rights to the mortal instruments the amazing Cassandra Clare owns them.**

* * *

I walked through the crowds of people waiting to get inside the Pandemonium club, people were giving me funny looks because it was rude to skip to the front of the line, I didn't care. I walked up to the bouncer a flirted with him for a few minutes while the other one checked everyone for weapons, he wasn't budging so I lent up towards his ear and whispered "if you let me in you can have me for the night" he seemed to like this idea and few minutes later another bouncer came and took over his job.

As soon as we were inside I started walking away but he caught my hand and pulled me back into his chest "we had a deal" he growled "yes but you see your not my type so sorry" I said looking up at him with puppy dog eyes he grinned down at me "too bad for you since your just my type" he said while trying to look sorry for me but failing . I tried to shake my wrist out of his grasp but he just laughed "oh and what type would that be" I said trying to distract him in answer he opened one of the few doors in this club that had a lock on it and pulled me inside "the helpless type" he finally said as he relocked the door.

I was pushed down onto a long table "what are you going to do to me" I said he laughed "don't worry ...?" "Paris" I spat he grinned "don't worry Paris you'll still be alive after this" and with that he pushed me hard onto the table. His hands creeped up my legs "your despicable" I exclaimed as his other hand trailed from my chin to my hips he shut me up by pressing his mouth painfully hard against mine. I had,had enough so I summoned enough energy to say "if your planning to have me to do your bidding buddy boy then think again" then I kicked him in the stomach with my golden gladiator boot heels. He fell to the floor and I pulled a bobby pin from my hair, I quickly picked the lock on the door and relocked it as I left I figured he could stay there for the night.

I then went and got a drink from the bar even though I'm only 17, I wove my way towards the middle of the dance floor through all the hot, sweaty bodies and that's when I saw him Azazel the corrupter of humans, a greater demon, yes I am a shadowhunter but nobody knows that because even the clave thinks I don't exist when I was twelve my mother was killed by Senhora Monteverde and after that Senhora told the clave she was killed by a demon but know one knew I existed because my father Hodge Starkweather left my mother after I was born and didn't let her tell anyone I had been born so I lived on the streets until I was 15 and I was taken.

Flashback

I was curled up on the cold dank streets trying to fight off the cold when a dark figure stood over me "get lost" I yelled at him, he laughed " Jonathan will need a feisty girl to last the winter" after that it was all black. I woke up on the floor of a ordinary bedroom it had a double bed, a desk,a closet and curtained windows with no light showing through so I assumed it was night still. I was clean and wearing nothing but a white shift, slowly I stood making the floorboards creak quite loudly and a minute later I heard the shuffling of shoes on wood then the door opened revealing a man probably two years older than me,I would not lie to myself he scared me. He walked over and sat on the bed "who are you" I asked he laughed "I am Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern" I gasped Valentine's son "but the real question is who are you little shadowhunter?" He asked "I'm, I'm, I'm Paris Starkweather" I replied he grinned "your father wouldn't by any chance be Hodge Starkweather" "yes" I replied yet again. He laughed "well then Hodges daughter I must warn you I'm not what you would call gentle"he then advanced on me.

I walked over to where the demon was dancing with a pretty girl with black hair, I instantly recognised her as a shadowhunter the demon's glamour was of an 18 year old boy with blonde hair he was extremely tall and Handsome but the creature underneath the glamour was too disgusting to describe. I caught its eye just as the girl was no doubt going to lead it in to the storage room, he left her and walked over to me another shadowhunter girl with red hair advanced towards it but he wasn't interested he took me in, his eyes traveling from the bottom of my knee high golden gladiators over my short strapless cute leopard print dress with a black ribbon bow around the waist and finally to the top of my head. He stood in front of me and whispered in my ear " your a pretty girl and you look like your not having any fun I think it's a bit rude none of the boys here have offered to brighten up your night, why don't you come with me and I'll make this the best night of your life" I nodded because I knew the shadowhunters would follow and this was a free ticket to the New York institute. He opened the storage room door behind us and just before I slipped inside I saw eight shadowhunters following us, he slammed me up against the far wall and I shrieked in agony this demon obviously just wanted to cut to the chase no matter what I did to me he scrambled for the zip in the back of my dress. This was the one time I was really glad that this dress had a faulty zip so the demon couldn't get the dress off me this made him angry so he threw me onto one of the wooden storage crates I screamed in pain and now that I was helpless he calmed down he slid me further up the crate so I wasn't visible from the doorway. He pulled of my shoes "so your definitely not going to be gentle with me" I said he grinned devilishly down at me and threw me onto the floor " there's no fun when you have to wait to get what you want" I laughed without humour "and what are you going to do to me?" I asked he replied just as the door slammed open to reveal the shadowhunters " whatever the hell i want" and I knew that meant he would kill me just for the fun of it.

The shadowhunters raced over to the demon and pinned him to the floor the blonde boy who I knew was Jace Herondale said "now you excuse of a life tell the girl your sorry" he looked over at me so did the shadowhunters but when they looked away I smiled sweetly at him and hitched up the side of my dress to show him one of the many shadowhunter runes I keep hidden he sneered and when the shadowhunters looked at me I hid the rune and put a scared look on my face. The demons last words could have given me away for they were "you shadowhunter bitch" but the clueless shadowhunters thought he was talking about Clarissa Morgenstern and just before they killed him jace said " don't talk about my girlfriend like that" then he plunged the dagger into his black heart.

The girl Isabelle Lightwood came over to me and said"it's alright my names Isabelle Lightwood what's yours" I faked being a mundane and said "Paris " they all exchanged looks and then Isabelle said " well Paris why don't you come with us and we'll fix you up" I was confused for a moment but I realised what she was talking about when I looked at my arm there was blood gushing from the huge gash I had gotten the night I killed Jonathan Morgenstern. Before I knew it i was sitting in a taxi squashed between Isabelle and a brown haired shadowhunter called Lucas Ravenscar he had three brothers that all looked similar called Rush, Leigh and Ethan. Isabelle was playing with my curly golden hip long hair saying how pretty it was, they all still thought I was a mundane so I had to look like I was in pain from the gash on my arm that was now bandaged. The taxi stopped in front of a huge old church but I peeled away the glamour and saw it as it really was the New York institute but I had to look confused or they would be suspicious. Two other taxis stopped out the front of the institute and the rest of the shadowhunters got out then Isabelle came over to me and said "don't worry Paris just follow me" so I did, she walked up to the door and led me inside then a black Persian cat came and rubbed circles around my legs I could hear the others whispering behind me "where are the others church" Isabelle asked the cat church. Church led us to a door I suspect led into the library" oh that's right Senhora Monteverde called a clave meeting here because of some shadowhunter girl she claimed to have seen with Jonathan" said Jace I gasped and Isabelle asked if I was alright. I just pushed open the library doors and walked in making quite an entrance Isabelle said "Paris what are you doing" all the others were in complete shock but there mouths dropped when I pulled out a seraph blade and twirled it in my fingers. I could see Senhora sitting close to were I was standing. Every head in the room turned at my appearance and some of them stood up "what is the meaning of this" exclaimed the counsel I walked over to Senhora "remember me" I hissed she swallowed guiltily and before anyone could do anything I growled "for my mother you bitch" and I plunged my dagger into her heart.

I put my hands behind my back ,turned to the counsel and said "don't worry counsel I've already killed your Morgenstern problem you can kill me now". Then everybody snapped into action and I was being held with my hands behind my back while Senhora's body was taken to the infirmary and Isabelle and the rest of them were getting told off for bringing me here. The whole room was in shock and I looked up at Isabelle and stuff they were looking at me sitting there smiling to myself in an extreme sate of shock, they came over to me and Isabelle asked " why how who what why who how" to sort of answer her question I said" she killed my mother I killed her fairs fair" they all gasped " but what about your father" clary asked I laughed "Hodge never loved me" i said Jace gasped "who are you?" " I am Paris Starkweather daughter of Hodge and Nora Starkweather oh and Jonathan Morgenstern's plaything" I replied the whole room froze and looked at me. After a minute the counsel announced "take her to the Silent city.

* * *

**Sorry if it was bad its my first fanfic please review if you want to read more! **


	2. Silent Business

**Yay new chapter sorry its not as long as the first one please review and give me ideas for more chapters. Thank you to everyone who reads my stories it's really great to see how many people are reading this my goal is to get a favourite so if you like this story please click the favourite button it's means a lot!**

**I do not own the rights to the mortal instruments**

* * *

I was hauled out of the silent brothers carriage onto the ground in front of the entrance to the silent city, one of my guards was about to use his blood to enter the city when the counsel said "don't use your own blood use the girls" so I was made to stand up and they cut a diagonal line across my inner palm. I watched as my blood dripped into the stone and a stair well appeared cutting deep into the earth. The counsel threw me down the stairs and I fell in a heap at the bottom and when I looked up all, I could see was the tall hooded figures of three silent brothers "Paris Starkweather you have been brought to the silent city for murder and it is said you were allied with Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern" said a voice echoing in my head "he is dead" I replied "we'll see about that" said the counsel and all of the sudden I could feel the silent brothers in my head and I was treated to an onslaught of images me wandering the streets, my mother being killed, Jonathan ripping my clothes off, Jonathan leaving the room grinning, me lying hot and sweaty on a bed feeling violated, Jonathan abusing me after Valentine's death, me tied to a bed with Jonathan grinning wickedly down at me, Jonathan going way to far and me plunging his own dagger into his heart, me escaping, me at the pandemonium and finally me killing Senhora.

I awoke on the cold floor of a dark wet cell looking up into the darkness slowly I sat up feeling violated by just the memories of those nights, I reached for my stele but it was gone I could see the light of a lantern coming closer and closer when I finally reached my cell I saw it was a silent brother he spoke to me not with his mind but really spoke to me "Paris Starkweather I am brother Zachariah and I have come to make a deal I will do everything in my power if you promise to retrieve something for me from the New York institute" I was confused but would do anything to get out of here so I said "what is it you seek" he paused for a moment then replied " a necklace a clockwork angel necklace" after a minute I agreed and he left.

I did not see anyone for weeks after i was taken and made to answer questions whilst holding the mortal sword until brother Zachariah came and released me from my cage he led me to the entrance but before I left he said " leave it at the entrance" then he was gone. I got in a taxi and payed with the money I was given back when I was given all my weapons, I walked up to the institute and entered without anyone knowing but I didn't try and hide because I didn't care a bit if I was seen and just my luck (not) that as I walked into the library( where I thought the necklace would most likely be) Isabelle, Alec, Clary, Jace, Rush,Lucas, Leigh and Ethan were sitting around talking their parents no where to be seen. I walked straight past them and up the stairs I was almost at the top when Alec exclaimed "oh my god guys look its Paris Starkweather" they all started yelling out to me in shock but Isabelle ran up the stairs and almost yelled at me " what the hell how did you get out of the silent city ,why did you kill, who are you, why didn't you tell us you were a shadowhunter" I just shrugged. I was at the top of the stairs when Jace shouted at me " what the hell do you think your doing" they all rushed up the stairs "business" I replied then I turned to Isabelle and asked "is there a clockwork angel necklace somewhere here" she seemed taken aback by this but still led me over to a display cabinet with a pretty clockwork angel pendent in side of it. I pulled a seraph blade out of Jace's weapons belt and shattered the glass. I reached in, picked up the necklace and put it in my wallet full of Jonathan's money, "what are you doing with that" Lucas asked I didn't reply I just turned to Clary and said "Clary please could you draw me a portal" "um ok" she replied "she will if you promise to come back and answer our questions" Isabelle said and everyone agreed so I gave in. We all walked out side and Clary started drawing a portal with her stele once it was done before anyone could ask any questions I stepped in to it and landed out the front of the New York entrance to the silent city. Standing out the front of the stair well was a silent brother I assumed it was brother Zachariah so I walked up to him but turns out it wasn't and all I could hear was the booming voice inside my head" WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE".

* * *

**Thanks soooooo much for reading this please review! :)**


	3. Announcement

**Hi everyone sorry this is not a chapter but I have an announcement **

**Please write the next chapter and send it to me if I get more then one I will choose the best one so this story will be written by you guys from now on!**


End file.
